pokemonlistfandomcom-20200214-history
MISSINGNO. And Related Glitches
MISSINGNO. Type: Flying/Normal (Red/Blue) Normal/999 (Yellow) Species: Glitch Pokémon EXP at level 100: Unknown Height: 10'0" Weight: 3507.2lbs MISSINGNO. is a dual-type Flying/Normal glitch Pokémon in Red and Blue, and a dual-type Normal/999 glitch Pokémon in Yellow. Due to the ease of which it can be found, it is one of the best-known video game glitches, like the Mew glitch and the Generation IV Tweaking In later generations, other glitch Pokémon are referred to as "A MISSINGNO.", despite there being little relation to the one found in Red and Blue or Yellow Version. MISSINGNO.'s cry is the game's equivalent of a "blank" cry: a male Nidoran's cry with no pitch or echo. However, a few MISSINGNO. have different cries. If MISSINGNO.'s Pokédex data is seen by the player, it will consist of a very long string of glitchy sounds, much like .4 or h POKé's entries. However, unlike their entries, MISSINGNO.'s does not lock up the game. Forms Normal: MISSINGNO.'s normal form has a glitched sprite that resembles a backwards 'L'. It is the most common MISSINGNO. form. Normal form is only in Red and Blue. This form appeares via the old man glitch if the character in the third, fifth, or seventh slot of the player's name is G, H, J, M, S, T, :, ], a, b, c, m, o, p, or v. Kabutops fossil: MISSINGNO. Kabutops fossil form uses the sprite of the Kabutops fossil found in the Pewter Science Museum. This form appears through the old man glitch if w is the character in the third, fifth, or seventh slot of the player's chosen name. Aerodactyl fossil: MISSINGNO. Aerodactyl fossil form uses the sprite of the Aerodactyl fossil found in the Pewter Science Museum.This form appears through the old man glitch if x is the character in the third, fifth, or seventh slot of the player's chosen name. Lavender Tower Ghost: MISSINGNO.'s Ghost form uses the sprite of the Ghost found in Pokémon Tower if the player does not have the Silph Scope. This form appears through the old man glitch if y is the character in the third, fifth, or seventh slot of the player's chosen name. Yellow Version: MISSINGNO.'s Yellow Version form is Normal/999, though Missingno. forms in Red and Blue Versions are Flying/Normal. It uses the palette of your Pikachu, and so appears as a yellow and red glitched box. It also causes glitches that Missingno. in Red and Blue Versions did not. If caught, it will cause graphical glitches, possibly making the player invisible(Thankfully your Player is near the centre of the screen.) and making duplicates of the player and all other on-screen characters walk randomly around(Adding a sense of realism.) Yellow form is exclusive to Yellow Version. We(That Is Me(Idoitforthelolz) and two friends.) have no idea how to encounter it. We know it exists by seeing pictures of it, but that is all. Glitches caused MISSINGNO.'s appearance in-battle allows the item duplication glitch, which increases the number of items in the 6th bag slot by 255 if caught, or 128 if not caught. Encountering Missingno. has been known to interfere with the save game data in various ways, such as hugely affecting the Hall of Fame saved data and (if its stats are viewed) messing with some graphics until the stats of a normal Pokémon are viewed. When a Trainer battles with Missingno. in their party, both the Trainer sprite and their Pokémon's sprites will be glitched, and all other sprites will be reversed. Viewing the stats screen of a non-glitch Pokémon will remove the effects. Trivia Coming soon!